A Drop In The Ocean
by kvanhee
Summary: Olivia and Elliot go through some hardships together... Olivia struggles with whether or not she can handle the consequences of this job and Elliot is there to protect her... Again... Olivia and Elliot smut and mushy goodness :


**Author's note: **_OKAY, OKAY, so I got distracted again, this time by law and order SVU but honestly... I LOVE THIS SHOW! They need to get Olivia and Elliot together already, I mean it's always bad timing, when him and Kathy aren't together he goes for some other blonde... when is he going to realize that Olivia is the one he should be in bed with... Brunettes rule!_

_Anyway, this is just another wishful Oneshot... It is rated M for smut and violence so beware to sensitive readers... hope it doesn't disturb you too much... but the ending makes up for it all_

* * *

><p>Olivia took another sip to help her look at these photos. She'd been off the job for three hours and she still felt like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't deal with this anymore, maybe she was getting too old, she certainly had been at SVU for way too long. Most people only lasted a few years and here she was, eight years later and with the same partner she'd started out with. This case was just as difficult as others, maybe more difficult because this ass had been targeting cops. Cops, how much balls did you have to have to go after cops. 'This man is highly capable, he's manipulative, glib and extremely entitled." George had told them, it didn't help. Nothing ever helped, it didn't make the job easier, knowing what made the perp tick usually just made it worse for Olivia. She didn't feel it was an excuse. There could be no excuses, not for this. She looked over the photos again and finally left them on her coffee table before leaning back into her couch. There was something off about the guy they had in custody, sure he was angry and entitled and he was a charmer but he had also been scared of her. She didn't think the real suspect would be scared, she didn't think it was him. Her doorbell buzzed and Olivia looked over at the clock, at 1 a.m. that could only be one of two people. Elliot or the delivery guy, and she hadn't ordered in yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia opened the heavy door to her apartment and Elliot could tell already that something was up, she had a small frown playing on her face and she had been drinking just a little. Enough to make her sway just a little bit when she walked. Her gestures were looser and she was upset about something. He couldn't help but stare at her as she walked in front of him, her silky blue robe came about halfway down her thigh, revealing most of her long tan legs, she was wearing shorts and a top, nothing special but enough to make Elliot imagine things he shouldn't about his partner.<p>

"What's up Elliot."

"I came to check on you." He was lying, well he wasn't completely but there were other reasons for him to come up to see her in the middle of the night. One of them being the fight with Kathy which he wasn't so sure he could fix. "Are you drinking?"

"Something's not right about our suspect Elliot, he was afraid of me." Elliot sat down next to her and took a sip from her wine, she was ignoring him, hardly noticing his unshaven face or the fact that he was wearing the same clothes that he'd been wearing when they caught the guy.

"The evidence fits."

"But it doesn't El. This guy doesn't just stalk his victims, he's smart enough to talk his way into a cop's house where he knocks her out, but he doesn't stop there. He takes them outside into an alley close to their home. It takes determination and fearlessness to drag a victim from her home to a secondary location. He doesn't fit the profile Elliot, he wouldn't be afraid of his victims."

"Who says he was?"

"He was afraid of _me_."

"So? You're the one who caught him Liv, he can't hurt you and he has no power over you so yeah he's scared." She shook her head and leaned back in the couch taking the glass of wine from his hand, she was staring at the pictures for a second before she sighed and looked up at him. She killed him with those dark eyes, he could tell everything about her just from her eyes that day, and from her smile he lived for her smile. He would be having the worst day until she smiled and he would feel instantly better. "This case has gotten to you."

"El." She was trying to get him to stop but he could tell it wasn't right, she'd been drinking while going over a case, despite the horrors of this job Olivia didn't do that very often.

"No Livie, seriously what's wrong?"

"I knew the first victim, she was young but she wanted to be in SVU eventually, we had drinks a couple of times after her shifts." Elliot watched her, she was staring down at the picture again this time she was clearly upset and Elliot finally leaned forward, piling the pictures up and putting them back into their files. He wouldn't let her do this to herself, she would make herself feel responsible he knew her too well.

"Olivia it's not your fault."

"I know it's not Elliot. It's never our fault." She said dejectedly and took the files from his hands to put them away, she kept them in a safe along with her extra gun.

"Olivia."

"I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." She turned around but she didn't look at him, she was staring at the floor, she was tired and upset and hurt. He stood up and walked over to her, Elliot wanted nothing more than to hold her, to kiss her and comfort her but as always it was just inappropriate, it wasn't right. "There's always another one. Our caseload never ends, it just gets bigger and there's always someone else out there preying on kids or young girls and we never get them soon enough. We pursue them but we just, keep making targets of ourselves."

"Olivia. Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it." She looked at him and nodded for a second before shaking her head.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Elliot." He didn't want to think of not seeing her every day, he couldn't imagine having any other partner than her, Dani hadn't been an entire disaster but it hadn't been good. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her, he hadn't expected to feel so desperately attached to her but he was, so he pulled her close to him, placing his hand on her cheek and making her look up at him. She was tired, they both were but she was at her end.

"Livie, we're going to get him. I promise." He knew that wasn't nearly enough to soothe her, and it wasn't going to make her stay but he felt her relax a little, they were used to telling each other it was going to be alright. Elliot found himself wanting to say so many other things to her but all he really had the strength to do right now was comfort her. She buried herself in him, letting his arms surround her as she let the tears fall silently. They stood like that for a moment before they went to sit in the couch, Livie called in for Chinese and they aimlessly watched some t.v. nothing good was on as usual, neither of them had the stomach to watch crime shows. They were all bad and inaccurate anyway.

"So what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Not that I mind you being here but shouldn't you be home?" She finally spoke up and sat up straight facing him, her long legs crossed beneath her, her robe was hanging off one shoulder and her hair was falling from the ponytail into her face. Elliot could never get over how beautiful she was, he didn't act on it, never but he couldn't ignore it either. No man could.

"Kathy and I got into a fight."

"Oh." Was all she said and Elliot knew she wouldn't press him for more information. She never did, she kept her distance and stayed well behind the boundary of what was appropriate to ask your married partner and what wasn't.

"She still thinks that we've slept together." She frowned and turned her head to the side, she sighed again, leaning into the cushions a bit.

"I've told her that we haven't, more than once."

"So have I. It doesn't matter Liv. It's not just about you, it's the job, the hours you know. She's mad and I think she has been for awhile."

"El,-" They were cut off by the buzzer and Olivia got up. "That's probably the Chinese." She moved to the intercom and hit the button "Hey it's Charlie. Don't you ever sleep Benson?" Olivia giggled and she hit the other button to let him in before pulling her robe tighter and going to her door.

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't really know what was going on tonight, but she was sure that this had gone all wrong. It hadn't been Charlie, she didn't know how she could have been so stupid, she'd been right though, the guy in custody wasn't the guy. She opened her door and at the sight of the guy standing with the food in his hands she moved to close it again but this guy was fast and Olivia was sluggish from the wine.<p>

"Hi baby. I knew you'd be all dressed and ready for me." He hissed into her ear, she didn't know how but somehow his arms had ended around her and he was holding her by the neck, he was way too close to her, Olivia's heart was beating out of her chest and she was getting hot, she was. "What's _he _doing here?" the man growled into her ear and then pointed the gun at Elliot who was now pointing the gun at them both. All she could see was Elliot, he looked angry as hell, she knew that look, he looked the same way when he thought his girls were threatened or when she did something that he thought was dangerous.

"I came to see my girl." Elliot said, she knew what he was doing and Olivia felt his hand tighten around her neck. He started panting, he was pissed and that's what Elliot wanted, he wanted him to panic, to slip up. This guy wanted his victims to like him, wanted them to submit to him to admit that he was some kind of God, Elliot was undermining him and making him feel like crap but Olivia knew that it could go both ways. He could cave or he could have a tantrum.

"You bitch, you're whoring with this fucker?" He jabbed the gun into her ribs, hard and Olivia knew this was going to go south very quickly. He put his lips right against her ear, she could feel his teeth grazing her skin and she shuddered, wanting desperately to get loose from him, she kept her eyes on Elliot hoping that it would maybe help her in some way. "You're going to pay for that. Beg me for forgiveness, when we're through, you'll have forgotten all about him."

Olivia moved, there was no way she was going to let this happen, she needed him off her, needed to get away from his sweaty hands and his disgusting breath, and him pressing against her, she pulled extremely hard, hurting her shoulder but she didn't care when her arm was free she elbowed him but it wasn't hard enough. Elliot took a shot but another shot rang out over the room and Olivia heard a ringing in her ears. The sound had gone from her, he had fired a shot right by her ear and Elliot was on the ground.

She got hit, he smacked her hard across the face with the scalding gun and she fell. Blood came trickling from a cut somewhere, she couldn't tell where on her forehead but it was hard enough to blind her for a second. The guy moved across her and over to Elliot where he poked him with his foot and kicked his gun across the room.

"Elliot!" She tried to move towards him but she was picked up by her arm. She pulled and pushed and hit him and screamed. She punched him, she knew she got some good hits in but the cut on her forehead was killing her and she didn't see him as he pulled something out of his pocket, she was out suddenly very suddenly. She felt drowsy and sick to her stomach and then she couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

><p>"Oh she's awake. Hi baby." Olivia's head was pounding, her whole body hurt, she was desperately aware of how vulnerable she was, she was still wearing her pajamas though, she even had her robe on. But it wasn't warm enough for where they were. She was ready to curse herself for letting him drag her outside, she knew that he used some kind of sedative but she had never thought of him being able to get close enough to her. She opened her eyes and then pinched them shut again, he head hurt and she was dizzy. "It's okay, give it a second. The dizziness will wear off." She did finally open her eyes and looked around her, she recognized the alley, it was well hidden unfortunately and she knew that the people in the apartments above her would safely pretend that they hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. She'd talked to too many witnesses like that. "Aren't you happy that we're alone, finally? That oaf won't be bothering us anymore."<p>

"Get your hands off me you pig." She pulled away from him but he picked her up and shoved her into one of the brick walls. She refused to cry out, instead she lashed out at him, hitting anything she could reach.

"That is no way to talk to a man who loves you."

"You don't know how to love. You're just another sociopath bastard who can't get it up unless someone is submissive to you."

"Woman's natural state is submissive, you think you're so much better than me because you carry a badge. It's unnatural, it's all just an act. You think I don't see it? You think I don't know that you're just waiting for someone to take you away from it all, for someone to protect you and take care of you." Olivia snorted and laughed, it was a bit forced but she felt a little crazy she was unarmed and being victimized by someone who was extremely dangerous, her legs weren't working properly but if she kept him talking, kept him mad he wouldn't be _able_ to hurt her. He needed her to submit, she knew that, he needed some kind of gratification some kind of respect or love from her. She couldn't pretend to understand him because that would suit him just fine.

"You know what you're right, I do need a man. But you?" She laughed again, she couldn't really hide the fact that she was scared but she had to try and put him down as best as she could. This guy couldn't stand women that were in control. "You can't keep a job, you can't be in a relationship, everything you try, you fail and you know why? Because you're pathetic." It worked well enough, he was pissed he threw her against a dumpster and started railing at her, hitting every part of her he could reach, her legs, arms, back, and ribs, everything but her face for some reason. He finally pulled her by her legs and dragged her to a corner where she couldn't get up anymore, she whimpered and doubled over to protect whatever she could. He wasn't interested in beating her anymore he flipped her over onto her belly and rested on her.

"You won't be calling me pathetic anymore baby. I'll have you begging for more soon." Olivia was tired and in so much pain that she couldn't see straight but it was feeling him against her that drove her wild, she pushed herself to turn around and fight him again, he was straddling her and keeping her down but all she knew how to do was fight him off. She shoved and scratched and bit him she wouldn't take this, she was screaming and crying and hurting herself in the process but she wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't give this to him.

* * *

><p>Elliot could hear her, she wondered how anyone could hear her and not call the cops, she was screaming blue murder and he could hear her crying. His heart was caught in his throat, he was in pain but there was no way he would let this happen, not to her. She was calling for him, she needed him he reached into his pocket and got Munch on speed-dial he didn't even remember what he said to Munch, it didn't matter he lifted the gun, knowing he had a clear shot of the guy and telling him to back off. Olivia was small, fighting him but she'd never looked so tiny. She was broken and beaten, he could see blood trickling down her face and her hands. He told him to stop and the guy actually stood up, aiming the gun at him, Elliot took the shot. He'd wanted nothing more than to shoot the guy in the head but instead he aimed for the shoulder and hitting his mark, he always hit his mark. The guy went down, he had looked so normal, they always did blue collar, regular, tax-paying citizens but they were monsters. This one worse than others in Elliot's eyes. The guy fell and Elliot was cuffing him, with one hand. He was bleeding from the shoulder himself but he was bound and determined to get this guy.<p>

Olivia, he just kept thinking of Olivia as he cuffed the guy to some pipe, he wasn't even thinking straight, he was just thinking of her. Afraid to move and turn to look at her, afraid of what he was going to have to face. It couldn't be her, not her. She couldn't be a victim, he couldn't deal with it. He'd kill the guy. She looked worse than he'd expected, she had a cut in her hairline and she was shivering, still wearing that silky blue robe, her shorts were pulled down. Elliot prayed that she was still wearing her panties, he didn't have the courage to check her over properly, he couldn't get over the fact that she'd been beaten so severely, he was deliberately not thinking about what else might've happened while he was unconscious.

"Olivia." He murmured and moved to pick her up but she held up her hands, he thought for a second that she was scared of him and he felt like killing the guy. "Liv, it's me. It's Elliot."

"Elliot." She cried, her voice was torn, raspy and he could see the bruising at her neck. He moved towards her again, his left shoulder really numb now, that didn't seem good but he hardly cared. She shook and she looked so small, like skin and bones she looked like she'd lost fifty pounds in ten minutes.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"El! Don't touch me! I'm evidence." She slapped his hand away and Elliot swore at her looking at the blood on her hands and realizing that it wasn't all hers, she'd scratched and punched the guy hard enough to make him bleed.

"Stop acting like a damn cop!" He moved her to sit up and he pulled her into his lap, she buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him but didn't hold onto his shirt, she was careful not to grab onto him for fear of losing any evidence under her fingernails. Elliot closed his eyes in relief at least that she was still thinking like herself. He held her tightly with his right arm, since his left wasn't really cooperating and kissed the top of her head before leaning his head back against the wall.

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up and her body was humming, she was warm and sore everywhere, she didn't know which way to turn to be more comfortable because nothing was comfortable. When she finally opened her eyes to complain she realized that it was in the middle of the day and she closed them again, the light was way too bright. She turned her head away from the source of the light and tried to open them again. Elliot.<p>

Elliot was here, holding her left hand with his right and leaning onto the side of her bed asleep. He had his left arm in a sling, he snored slightly that was nothing new to her but it made her smile which she wished she hadn't. That hurt too. She moved her hand and ran a finger over his cheek, she could tell that she was about to cry and she needed him to tell her something, to say that it would be alright, she needed him close.

"El-" She croaked his name and fell into tears, she was crying, she moved her hand from his and covered her eyes, everything ached and she knew exactly why. She cried more at the memory of it, trying very hard to expel it as if it never happened but it wouldn't go away.

"Olivia, Liv. Breathe hon. Please take a breath." She did as he told and the tears subsided for a bit while he moved to sit on the bed. She sat up, tired and in so much pain but she needed him to hold her, she needed to feel safe. She sniffed into his t-shirt. "Hey, hey, take it easy. You shouldn't be sitting up."

"Shut up and hold me please." His right arm went around her and Olivia took another breath. They were quiet for awhile before Elliot finally spoke.

"Olivia, I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." She looked up at him, his eyes were so blue, and so so sad. She shook her head. "I should have been there."

"Elliot. I don't want to talk about it." He frowned at her and she knew that she sounded crazy, she leaned back a bit but let him keep his arm around her. "I'm going to have to repeat what happened a million times, to cops and lawyers, and I just- I don't want to talk about this. You were there, you saved me. You always save me, so it doesn't matter when you got there. You got there and I'm alive. And I don't want to talk about it again." She sounded like an idiot, she realized that. She wasn't making much sense, if any but the worst part was that she knew what was going to come next. She would be subjected to interviews and tests and psychological evaluations and she was scared.

* * *

><p>"He kept staring at me." Elliot kept up next to her as they left the courthouse, Casey was on the other side of her they had their arms interlinked. Elliot had noticed how careful she was now, she didn't go anywhere alone and she didn't go out at night anymore. At all. She wasn't coming back to the job, and he couldn't blame her for that. She was shaking as she tugged at her purse, she was wearing slacks and a white blouse and high heels as they came outside her heels clicked on the steps and she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.<p>

"I thought you quit." Elliot frowned and she turned to look at him.

"It's better than alcohol right?" She shrugged but let Elliot take the lighter from her hands, she was shaking too badly to light one herself.

"Olivia you did great and you didn't cave in cross. The jury's polled mostly in our favour. He's going to prison for life and it's thanks to the evidence we got off you and Elliot." Olivia didn't answer her, Elliot knew that it didn't help that much, he was put away and that was good enough for him but Olivia wasn't getting over this any time soon. She took a breath and shook her head.

"I'll be happy when the jury says he's guilty." She breathed and walked down the rest of the steps. "You'll call me when the jury's out?" She turned to Casey who nodded and gave her a tentative hug. She was worried about too much physical contact but Olivia had been alright so far, hugs and little touches were okay, she was fine when she was around people, at least that's what Elliot guessed. He knew his partner, knew that she probably locked herself in her new apartment every night and couldn't sleep. Casey got into a cab but not before giving a meaningful look to Elliot who nodded before turning to Olivia, she was only about an inch shorter than him with those heels on, she was shaking less than before but she was still scared.

"Olivia."

"He kept staring at me. Smiling. That bastard was smiling." Elliot put his hands on either side of her face and turned her gently to look at him.

"Olivia. It's over. He's going away for life and he won't hurt anyone again." She looked at him carefully and he saw her brown eyes harden. She was walling herself up against him and it broke his heart to see it. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to another cab to take her home.

* * *

><p>Elliot knocked on her door and waited, he knew she was looking at him through the peephole so he just waited for the locks to turn and for her to open the door. She was standing in her pajamas, long cotton pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Completely different from what she used to wear, he couldn't help the urge to close the door behind him and take her into his arms, to protect her and never let her go. She looked fine, she was putting up a front when she smiled and walked into the room. Everything was still in boxes, it looked like his place. His new place where he lived without Kathy and the kids. He hadn't been able to explain to Kathy why after their fight he'd decided to go to Olivia's place. That was all she really cared about.<em> "Why Olivia?" <em>She'd screamed at him, over and over again and he'd just left. There was no explaining it away, his feelings for Olivia, now more than ever were pushing him into something that he wasn't sure was right. And it wasn't the right timing, he didn't think it ever would be but now was worse than ever. She was hurting, recovering and badly. How did any of those women ever recover, her solution lately had just been don't talk about it, don't bring it up. Everyone tiptoed around her and that made her furious. Elliot had always prayed and thanked God that he'd never had to deal with this, that he'd never had to witness someone go through this, and now it was Olivia.

"The jury found him guilty. He's been sentenced to twelve life-sentences to be served consecutively." He figured just coming out with the news was the best way to do this. It was better to get it over with. Olivia just stared at him her brown eyes widening a bit and blinking as if she hadn't heard him right. She stood frozen in front of him and Elliot realized how terrible he was at all of this. He wasn't good at the emotional crap. She took in a breath and turned to go into the living room. Elliot followed her.

"Are you okay Liv?" She turned around and reached for her pack of cigarettes, Elliot moved towards her and reached for her smokes, he could smell her shampoo and the smell of her perfume, she'd changed it. He wondered what else she was doing differently now. "You don't need that." He put his hand over hers and gently took the pack out of her hand. They'd been this close before, him towering over her, looking down at her but she'd never looked at him like this before. Scared and unsure of what was going on, she didn't know what to do with herself and Elliot wished he knew how to help her.

"Elliot."

"Yeah-"

"I don't know why I'm still scared."

"Liv-" He took firm hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eye. He wanted the old Olivia back, he wanted her to fight and be angry and be a smart-ass. "You were hurt, you're allowed to be scared but listen to me very carefully. You are _not _helpless, you fought him and you beat the crap out of the bastard. He's never going to see the light of day again and it's because of you." She wrapped her arms around him, like she had at the hospital and she hadn't since. Elliot held her, relieved that she wasn't crying at least.

* * *

><p>Elliot was the only one who hadn't started to look at her differently. It made her realize that he'd always looked at her like that, with concern in his eyes and love for her. Olivia pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, he smiled gently at her and she put her hand on his cheek. This was the closest she'd been to anyone, the closest she'd dared to get with anyone. She'd actually been on a date which had ended disastrously. She couldn't go out at night, she had been terrified of the guy. He wasn't a stranger, she'd known him for awhile too but she couldn't help the feeling he gave her, he was so normal. The guy had been normal too, until he wasn't. She smiled back at Elliot, his big arms were placed protectively around her shoulders and waist, he held her close to him and she knew that he would hold her as long as she needed him. She'd become tired of not being able to sleep, not being able to think or breathe and she realized now that she could do all of those things with Elliot near her. She stood on her toes and kissed him softly waiting for a response from him. He kissed her back gently and placed a hand on her cheek.<p>

"Olivia."

"Just kiss me." She whispered and his lips came down on hers. It wasn't fake, it wasn't acted for once, finally. She felt his hands roaming her back and really felt it. Knew that it wasn't a calculated kiss undercover but he was kissing her lovingly and longingly. She pulled him closer, and let him kiss her neck, his hands running through her hair at the revealed skin at her belly. He worked soft kisses back up to her face, kissing every inch of her gently, her forehead, her nose, her eyelids her lips.

"If you need me to stop you have to tell me." She loved him for that, she smiled and pulled him closer, letting him pick her up and take her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and crawled in next to her after he took off his shirt and his shoes. He undressed her carefully and slowly, kissing the little bits of skin he revealed each time, he kissed her bellybutton and then blew into it. Making her shiver in a glorious way, his kisses were about to travel down and though she would have loved him to do that in the past she couldn't stand not being able to see him. She suddenly felt exposed and

"Elliot stop." He stopped and sat up, looking at her in concern but she pulled him back to lay down with her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. What do you need?" He forced her to look at him and he smiled at her. "Tell me."

"I need to be able to see you." He kissed her, more fiercely and passionately and Olivia stretched in his arms. Exuberant and lighter than she'd felt in weeks and it was all him, his hands traveled down this time and his fingers found her, he teased her gently waiting for her consent and he looked at her pleased when she moaned in pleasure. "Don't stop." She clutched at him and let him do as he pleased as he kissed her she could feel his arousal in his boxers. Her hands had been roaming his back but now she shifted a bit so that her hands ran gently down his broad chest and down his stomach, he flinched a bit when she trailed a small insignificant pattern on the skin beneath his bellybutton and reached past the waistband of his boxers. He groaned into her neck and Olivia smiled as he whispered her name. She loved the sound of him moaning her name. She had caused him to be like this, to be so vulnerable at her touch. She moved so that he could lay on top of her and he kissed her. He was pressed into her and she loved the feeling of him so close to her, his strong arms enveloped her, his fingers were tangled into her hair as he pulled her to sit up with him so she could see him. She knew he didn't want her to feel crushed under his weight and she felt so grateful for that.

"Olivia." He breathed into her lips and she closed her eyes at the sound of his voice thick with lust for her. "Can I?" Ever the gentleman. She took him in her hand and guided him, she didn't know what she'd expected, pain or shock or some kind of crazy emotional reaction and clearly he had expected it too but there was none of that.

"Oh God. El!" She breathed in surprise but it wasn't in shock or pain. Elliot was a big man, tall and muscular and whenever she'd imagined this she'd actually expected it to hurt but it didn't. It felt completely right, he filled her entirely and her whole body responded to him in a way she didn't think was possible. She'd imagined a few times what it would be like to be with him but this was so much better, so much sweeter than she'd ever expected. El caught her lips in a kiss that was so deep it made her head spin, he was so passionate and so loving, he pulled her into him as he thrust into her and Olivia felt every inch of her skin burning for him. He laid her back down on the bed and Olivia didn't care, for only a second she felt the scary feeling of having him on top of her but she swallowed back and let it pass. Making herself look into Elliot's eyes who graciously waited for a moment before he kissed her again.

"God you do that so well." She gasped when he pulled out of their kiss and pressed into her again. He chuckled and kissed her below her ear while his hand roamed her chest and toyed with one of her nipples. Olivia didn't think it was possible to feel so loved by one person, she'd known that Elliot loved her, that he cared about what happened to her but this, being completely his. Letting him love all of her, not just emotionally but now physically. She wondered how they could have lived without this for thirteen years. She rocked her hips in time with his and clung to him as his thrusts came a bit faster and he started to hit that spot like no one had done before, it was partially due to his size and mostly because he seemed to know her better than anyone. Everything slipped away from her except for him and she arched her back as he kissed her one last time. Elliot put his arms around her and turned them onto their sides where he didn't stop but just held her closer as he continued. Olivia felt every touch that he placed on her skin and she cried out for him, tightening around him and digging her nails into his back as he came inside her and she didn't want him ever to leave her. They sat a moment, catching their breath, Elliot held her close to him and she smiled sweetly.

"It's good to see you smile. I've missed that smile."

"Thank you." She whispered when he was done kissing her, he sat up to reach for the covers and buried them both beneath the blankets so they could stay warm.

"For what?"

"For still loving me back." She admitted and smiled when he placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

"Olivia, I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. God knows I _have _tried. But it's no use, you're under my skin." She felt a tear slipping down her cheek and he kissed it away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_The ending is mushy... I'm well aware of that but I like them so much. I want them to be mushy, they're cute together. That's the only way I picture them if they were ever actually together... is sweet and adorable and gentle to each other. Anyway this was inspired by a song by Ron Pope called A Drop In the Ocean... awesome song, you should listen to it._

_And please review... I'm curious to know what you all think since this is my first law and order fanfic... _


End file.
